The Unseen
by Hallowed Aegis
Summary: The gang is back and ready for more! Taking place right at the end of the series, the tachi find themselves meeting an odd new character right before a new competition. K/Y, Y/K, and a few other pairings. Adventure with a slight dash romance, a touch of horror, and a lot of painfully awkward situations for Kuwabara.
1. Chapter 1

Hi and welcome to the story. I found this collecting dust on my hard drive, and figured I might as well give it some breathing room. I hope you are enjoy it. Reviews are always welcomed. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own any YYH characters!

**Chapter One**

Genkai watched her young heirs bask in the sunset, enjoying the peace of the moment. She smiled to herself and started to walk to the compound, her steps coming slower and heavier than they had in previous years. She could hear them laughing now. Her smile grew tired.

"That boy makes me feel old," she said to herself, a soft chuckle escaping with the words.

On the beach, Shizuru caught her eye and started to follow. She was almost to the old psychic when Genkai glared at her.

"I'm not dead yet, girl," she snapped. Shizuru paused, and smiled. She walked back, digging her toes in the sand.

As Genkai closed the door, a voice spoke.

"Hey, baa-chan."

"I really _am_ getting old. Time was I'd have sensed you traveling two weeks ago. I wasn't even sure if you were coming," said Genkai as she held her head.

A match was struck; light glowed, concealed in the palms of a girl. She gently prodded the flame into a lamp, blowing the wick to life. Her hair was longer now, but still every shade of gold imaginable, ranging from white to auburn. It was tied at the base of her neck and fell to her waist, though nothing could contain the rebellious strands that tickled her nose. Her eyes were an unsettlingly pale blue, somewhat hidden by the unruly tresses. She had grown to maybe Keiko's height, her body slender. Her coltish legs fit at last.

The eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Baa-chan, you're not getting old. I'm just not a stupid five year old who can't disguise her ki anymore."

Genkai smiled weakly. "Yes. Time has passed since than."

The girl sensed the older woman's fatigue.

"And as for my coming, d'you really think I would ignore your letter?" she asked, looking wounded.

Genkai's face was shadowed. "I am … glad you came. I have a lot to tell you, and a favor to ask-"

The girl slid open a door, revealing the sea. Her eyes narrowed, able to pick out a shape on the beach. "He's done well. You should be proud," she said quietly.

Genkai ignored the girl's lapse in concentration. "I recently made out my will. I named you in it. That's why I sent for you. I left you-"

The girl gathered things to make tea, working from memory.

"Baa-chan, I'm surprised. You didn't move the cups! You're becoming a creature of habit," she said lightly, smiling. Genkai sighed. She recognized that set of the jaw; her most evasive mood, and slightly preoccupied. She had news as well.

Genkai sipped her tea, reading the letter Kiyo had given her. She set it down. The girl was stretched out on the ground, staring at the ceiling and waving her feet in the air. Genaki remembered when she had done that before. She had been much shorter then. Less disciplined, too.

"I wasn't aware that your mother had attempted my technique. I'm surprised she survived."

"It's a trial technique by nature. It depends on the user as well as the target. Besides, she's been training for most of her life for something of that magnitude. She's content now."

Genkai smiled. "I find it hard to believe that Tsuya will rest."

Kiyo sat up, eyes alight with humor. "I never said she would rest. I said she was content. For the time being," the girl said, grinning.

Genkai folded her hands. The girl watched the psychic carefully.

"Kiyo, I asked you here for a reason. In my will I left this place to the young ones. I included you and Hiei in the group."

Kiyo shrugged. "I thought as much. The reason's pretty obvious."

"Of course. You've been following them," Genkai said, sipping her tea.

"Any descendent of Raizen is worthy of interest. Besides, your pupil has the uncanny ability to turn dangerous enemies into loyal allies," she said seriously.

"So you noticed," Genkai said. Kiyo nodded.

"Mind if I place my bet?" Genkai shrugged. Kiyo took a deep breath.

"The girls – Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko – will spend a majority of their time here, thought the latter two may go out into the world occasionally to work. However, the boys will travel and continue to fight. You called them here not because your death in close – you have at least seven years and that's if you're careless and bathe in the River Styx seven times – but to prepare and train them. You wanted assurance that someone will be able to protect the compound and them wherever they may be.

I fit that description nicely. I have connections and I know all five trial techniques, though I've never used them. Once word gets out that I am residing here as protector and guardian, mere reputation of my escapades will keep this place safe. And then, should my ancestor acknowledge my existence to the public, no one will dare cross your borders without sending a six month notice. That's why you want me here, as a warning."

Genkai bowed slightly. "I am grateful."

Kiyo's eyebrows shot up. Her face was shadowed. "You assume much, Genkai. That's twice you've made an assumption about me."

Genkai made no comment. That more than anything told the girl how tired the old woman was.

"You took me in during my childhood while my mother trained under Oarashi-jii-sama. I stayed for almost four years and you taught me the basis of control. I watched your every move, learned your style of fighting that you thought you had concealed from me and Sakuya. Sometimes I ran away for days at a time, angry at the world and lonely. You never forced me back. You let me learn. I grew up here. Of course I'll protect this place."

Genkai smiled wearily. "Thank you, Kiyo. When will you meet them?"

Kiyo stretched and went into the hall. "Soon," she called, her backpack hanging over one shoulder.

* * *

Yukina was the first to return from the shore. A pile of towels were stacked by the door along with a change of clothes for all of them. Genkai blew on her third cup of tea while her heirs filed quietly past to change.

When they returned, food was ready. Yusuke noticed an empty space to Genkai's right. Feeling uneasy, he shifted in front of Keiko. His eyes passed over Genkai. He saw something move in the corner. His immediate reaction was to summon his ki.

Kiyo opened an eye and yawned. Seeing the waves of power gathering around Yusuke, she rubbed her eyes.

"D'ya mind tonin' the light show down a notch? I'm seeing spots right now," she said, yawning again. Yusuke didn't oblige.

Grumbling about good-for-nothings-turned-Rei-tan, she sat up, ruffling her bangs. Genkai couldn't help smile; sometimes Yusuke had reminded her of the girl who was yawning.

Standing up, the girl stretched and took her place next to Genkai, ignoring her wrinkled jeans and bed head. Kuwabara's Reiken was ready, leveled at her throat. Kurama was toying with a rose. She rubbed her head, complaining about the lights again. She sent a distempered glare to Genkai.

"I suppose you find this incredibly amusing. I'm taking a nap one minute – beginning a well deserved vacation, I might add – and the next your punk pupil's primed to shoot."

Genkai sipped her tea. "Stop complaining. You're just put off because you almost slept through dinner," she snapped pitilessly.

Kiyo smiled sheepishly, her mock anger gone. Yusuke lowered his arm slightly to look at his teacher.

"You know her?" he asked, surprised.

Kiyo laughed. "You think I'd be able to get in otherwise? In case you haven't noticed, she's not a corpse yet," she said, giving him a thoughtful glance. Her eyes narrowed.

"Your arm's too far right. You're not balanced – too much weight on your front foot. The recoil would throw you off," she said suddenly as they prepared to sit down for food.

Kurama flinched; no one had noticed anything wrong in Yusuke's stance. A quick glance confirmed it; he would have been forced back the barest centimeter. Her ability to notice it in a single peek confirmed experience.

She was smiling shyly but bouncing on the balls of her feet, barely containing her excitement. The smile was so reminiscent of Jin that Yusuke found himself smiling back.

"Besides, if we starting fighting, the hag would make us go in time out. And clean up," she added as an after thought. Yusuke laughed sharply. She sat down, eyes filled with curiosity and anxiety. Genkai introduced her. She shied away slightly as old friends began to talk.

After a while, conversation turned to Hiei and whether he would be joining them in the next tournament.

"He's very devoted to his work-" Kurama explained, only to be cut off.

"But Hiei's been wanting to fight Urameshi!" Kiyo said abruptly, her hands clamping over her mouth as soon as she spoke. All eyes turned to her. She stared at them with equal amazement.

"How d'you know Hiei?" Botan asked, interested. Kiyo hadn't spoken since the start of dinner.

"A few months back, a few demon hunters from Ningenkai decided they wanted some trophies from the Makai. Mukuro's forces couldn't hold the entire perimeter. I went to lend a hand," she said slowly. "Hiei was on assignment with me. Funny guy."

Kuwabara's eyes widened. He had many words to describe Hiei, and none of them were 'funny'. The others, outside of Genkai, seemed shocked.

Kurama looked at her intently. "But that's a matter of the Makai. You're human. Humans are typically forbidden from the Makai." Kiyo tensed at his quiet, calm voice. Genkai raised her eyebrows, smirking. She had opened her mouth to speak when Kiyo spoke.

"Is it really that strange? There have been odder occurrences with those here," she pointed out.

"Perhaps, but only a person of immense power would volunteer and what's more be _accepted_ into Mukuro's border patrol," Kurama shot back.

Kiyo grinned crookedly. "Unless they're insane. I've been called both," she said. She crossed her eyes as she said this, making both Yukina and Keiko giggle. Then she continued, eyes still crossed. "I've studied a lot about demon and human ki. I was wanted for knowledge, not fighting. That's why I was with Hiei; Mukuro figured I'd be better with the social aspect of convincing the poachers to turn back." Everyone at the table smiled; they all knew of Hiei's attitude.

Once her eyes had returned to their proper position, she yawned. "Point is he's coming along whether you want him or not. They're making new rules for the tournament too. It'll be like the first one you attended with a few differences. In the final round, the captains will be excluded, requiring the other fighters to battle. The team with the overall wins will be rewarded following tradition. The captains will fight for the kingship. It's also a five person team again. You'll need one more fighter." Genkai watched as she stood up, clearly meaning to go to bed.

Kuwabara jolted. "Whaddaya mean, one more? I'm not fighting in the tour-"

"Come off it, Kuwabara! You're coming!" Yusuke snapped. "Or are you too scared?"

"URAMESHI, YOU CALLIN' ME A COWARD?!"

"YEAH!"

"I OUGHTA-"

"TAKE YOU'RE BEST SHOT!"

Kiyo laughed as the two exchanged insults. Once she was in the hall, Kurama drew her aside.

"He died once before. He wouldn't have stood a chance at the last tournament," he said quietly.

"I know. But his ki is stronger now, better controlled. By being forced to contain and conceal it for three years, his control is equivalent to that needed to summon Kokuryuuha. He just needs defensive work. Human ki has no limits, only those the person puts on themselves. He is frightened, and must learn that his potential is infinite," she said, just as soft. "Examine his aura. You can barely see it – not because it's weak but because his control is so tight. It is better than Karasu's ever was or stood a chance to be."

Kurama flinched and she yawned She paused, listening to the continued tirade and continued down the hall. Halfway down, she paused.

"You tell him that. He listens to you," she said. "He'll be needed."

Kurama tried to examine her aura, but found none. Uneasy, he returned to the room. Genkai was watching him, an odd smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi folks! Hope you enjoyed the introduction. Things are heating up fast for our friends, but there still a few things to take care of at home first. A little mystery and a little silliness to ensue. R +R!

I do not own any YYH characters

**Chapter Two**

Kiyo was up before dawn, racing over the surrounding countryside. It felt so good to be back. She burst through the foliage, back at the compound. She impatiently swiped at her long bangs. Sweat trickled down her neck. Something moved.

Kuwabara was being dragged towards the marshes, face an ashy white. Kurama and Yusuke were carrying him, mouths moving alternately. They were clearly going to train. Kiyo smiled to herself and headed to the beach.

Genkai found her floating in the shallows.

"Kuwabara has agreed to enter the tournament. Yusuke convinced him."

Kiyo shrugged, wringing out her hair.

"They'll need a fifth fighter," she added.

Kiyo shrugged again, flapping her soaking shirt. Genkai waited; Kiyo would say something sooner or later. The girl waded out of the shallows, picking up shells as she went and shivering slightly. The sun was barely over the horizon.

She followed the older woman back, her bare feet thwacking the stone. How often had she followed the psychic like this? She hadn't seemed quiet so short then. And she had never been fatigued.

Genkai guessed her thoughts. She glanced back at Kiyo, eyes reflecting a much younger, less coordinated girl. Ten years had passed since then.

After a while, Kiyo spoke. "I'm only going if asked."

Genkai nodded – it was expected.

"You could just show your power," the psychic commented.

Kiyo looked down her nose at the older woman, the very picture of disdain.

"Respected shihan that you are, you will of _course_ remember the first – and only – lesson you gave me. Control. I have never tapped into my reserves and it's stupid to use any of my abilities for fireworks. If I get into the habit, I could be dry when I really need it," she said. After a pause, she smiled, her nobility charade gone. "Besides, mama always taught me to be polite."

"I hate it when you're right," Genkai admitted.

"No wonder you're such a testy hag," Kiyo quipped, grinning. Genkai swiped at the girl, smiling herself.

* * *

Kiyo was doing laundry when a soft knock came from the door.

"Come in," she called, concentrating very hard on folding.

Yukina started stacking the carefully folded clothes. "Will you be staying long?" she asked.

Kiyo jolted, not expecting the quiet Koorime to speak.

"That depends," she said shyly. Yukina nodded.

"You're a fighter," the girl observed. Kiyo looked down, blushing slightly.

"What gave me away?" she asked.

"I can see the same spirit in you as in the boys. But it's also different. Shizuru says your soul is human, but your ki feels like Youko, Botan, and Genkai in one," Yukina persisted.

Kiyo smiled painfully. "Shizuru's powers of perception, because she has not trained any other aspects of them, have always been superb."

"Which are you?" Yukina asked.

"I'm human," Kiyo said firmly. Yukina relaxed slightly. She got up to leave and paused.

"We're going on a picnic. Would you like to come?"

Kiyo smiled brilliantly and accepted.

It was well passed noon when they found a suitable spot. Keiko and Yukina spread out a blanket while Shizuru and Botan unpacked the food. Kuwabara and Yusuke were arguing again. Kurama and Genkai were sipping tea. Kiyo sat in a tree reading an original copy of 'The Canterbury Tales'.

After a while, everyone gathered around for the food. Yusuke was just choking down an onigiri when an arrow buried its point in the ground.

A sickly figure emerged. It was a demon, skin off white, greasy brown hair and muddy eyes. Blood caked its pointed fangs.

Yusuke lunged forward when a hard cover book crashed into the back of his head, sending him sprawling into the ground.

"I – hate – English," he growled.

Kiyo was face to face with the demon. He loaded his crossbow.

"Put that down," she snapped, eyes glowering. The demon froze.

"You go back now and I won't tell Mukuro," she said coldly. The demon aimed, trembling, at her heart. He was panicking.

She didn't move, didn't do anything. But somehow the demon looked more frightened than ever. Some unseen force had caused the balance to shift in her favor.

"Who sent you?" she hissed. Two energy blasts came in quick succession, one aimed at the demon and one aimed at her. The demon was obliterated.

Shizuru shivered as a ghostly kekkai enveloped them. It was like a fog, with pale green lightning dashing along. It was coursing with raw energy.

"Urameshi, two hundred yards, north-northeast. Arm level," Kiyo whispered, delicately opening a hole in the kekkai. Yusuke leveled his Reigan and shot. Something screamed and died.

Kiyo opened a hand and reclaimed the kekai's energy. The boys went to see what had been hit. Kiyo carefully dusted off her book cover and walked back to the compound with Genkai and the girls, acting as a rearguard.

* * *

Yusuke sat in conspiracy with Kuwabara and Kurama. Everyone else had long since gone to bed.

"We need a fifth fighter. I say we ask for a practice match," Yusuke said.

"No way, Urameshi! Did you _see_ that kekkai? It was freaky!" Kazu hissed, eyes darting around nervously.

"Come on Kuwabara! Don't tell me you're scared now! How many demonic asses have we kicked?!" Yusuke exploded.

"Urameshi, in case you haven't noticed, I haven't been training for three YEARS!" Kazu yelled back.

"Kurama, what do you think?" Yusuke snapped. Kuwabara's head swivled to look at the redhead.

"Well, I agree with both points. It is right that Kuwabara is anxious; we know very little about her. However, we do know that Genkai trusts her, and I for one trust her judgment. She could be a valuable asset. Her aura has yet to be visible to any of us, even when she created the kekkai. She can't be an amateur."

Yusuke grinning smugly while Kuwabara mumbled his ascent.

* * *

Keiko shook Kiyo awake, looking positively harassed.

"You have a phone call," she whispered. Kiyo thanked her and went into the hall. Yawning, she picked up the phone.

"Mama, do you have any idea what time it is?" Kiyo said sleepily. Her mother had been known to forget time zones. Often.

However, the voice that spoke was not at all feminine.

"Kiyo! What's this about you entering the tournament?" Kiyo stopped slouching – a reaction to her ancestor's voice – the old man was testy at the best of times.

"Jii-sama! I thought you were training with mother- "

"Your mother is sleeping now. What's this about the tournament?"

"I haven't been asked yet," Kiyo said moodily. She didn't bother asking how he knew. Her ancestor had ways of finding out where she escaped to when she wanted to conceal her destination.

"Do they know? Do they know who you are-"

Kiyo froze as she smelled smoke from a cigarette. "They will if you keep yattering on about it!" Kiyo heard several things at once – an indignant gasp from Jii-sama, an extra line going dead, and several pairs of feet scampering back to bed.

Her ancestor sighed. "Kiyo you're just not ready. I haven't trained you at all yet. Your mother hasn't inherited my power, I'm fairly certain now. We must be cautious-"

"Jii-sama, I trained myself. If I have to rely on you for the basics, how could I show true potential?" she said, knowing this was an argument he would be willing to use against her later if she didn't kill it now.

"Kiyo, don't let your admiration for Genkai get in the way of your judgment. I approve of her decision to appoint you guardian, but to send you into a tournament untried…"

Kiyo almost crushed the receiver. "_Untried_? I've been hunting demonic outlaws for eight years! I know the theory and build up work to all the five trial techniques, have studied all of _your_ techniques and learned them without _your_ help, am developing my own style, and you say I'm untried!" she exclaimed, forcing her voice to an impassioned whisper.

"- is irresponsible on her part." She could tell from the silence that followed that he regretted saying it. It was no secret that she was his favorite descendant thus far; perhaps that was why he had avoided her training at all costs, trying to spare her the pain and suffering that would arise if she showed the potential to be his true heir. When she had shown a spark, he had taken to retraining her mother. He loved to spend time with her, and she with him. But she forgot all that the moment he insulted Genkai.

"Ojii-sama," she said icily, "as much as I love and respect you and my mother, you have no right to talk about responsibility. Genkai took care of me when you shoved me at her when I was five. She didn't waltz off for training while I was here, sending me birthday cards on various dates because you both forgot. Goodnight," she finished savagely, slamming the receiver down. She caught the startled glances of Shizuru, Yukina, Keiko and Botan. They had come back to listen. Her anger ebbed slightly.

"Please don't say anything," she asked as they walked back to the room they shared. Keiko gave her a quick hug while Yukina nodded and Shizuru patted her head. Botan put a finger to her lips in the promise of silence. Kiyo smiled. At least she belonged somewhere.

* * *

Kuwabara looked around. He, Kurama, and Yusuke had followed the girls on their morning walk. He twitched as they came to a clearing. Something felt wrong. The clearing had a large hot spring and waterfall. It had been shielded by all manner of thorns and trees. Now, it seemed too secluded, too secret. His eyes widened as they found the five piles of clothes and the five spots on the water now bubbling. Too late.

"Urameshi, look away!" he yelled valiantly, though looking himself. Of course Yusuke and Kurama looked straight at the pool. Kuwabara had frozen in horror until he saw Yukina.

All of them ducked underwater up to their necks, Keiko beat red.

"YUSUKE!" she screamed.

Kurama, a hand clamped tightly over his own (and Kuwabara's as a sign of respect for Hiei) said, "I think it best if we leave now."

Yukina was panicking. Shizuru said, "God, you're such a _guy_, Kazu."

"Keiko, I swear it was an accident!" Yusuke yelled, his back to the pool.

"YUSUKE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Keiko shrieked.

Kiyo's voice cut through. "Calm down. Yusuke, cover your eyes."

Kurama gasped; his muscles were paralyzed. It gave off the same sensation as Kiyo's kekkai. From Kuwabara's verbal protests, it was obvious it was also in effect for him.

There was a flurry of rustling cloth. Once it stopped, Kurama felt himself released and was able to uncover his eyes. He did so in time to see Yusuke getting the beating of his life.

"HENTAI! I WAIT THREE YEARS AND THIS IS WHAT I GET! YUSUKE I'M GONNA KI-"

Meanwhile, Shizuru was giving Kuwabara similar treatment.

"WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GROW UP? THE MAGAZINES ARE BAD ENOUGH-"

Kiyo and Botan ushered Yukina into the woods before it got bloody.

Once Keiko and Shizuru had finished, Kurama was assigned the task of hauling the near dead bodies back.

* * *

Kiyo was reading when Yusuke sat down next to her.

"Look, I'm sorry about earilier," he said grumpily. Kiyo turned the page. "I wanted to ask you – what are you doing in two months?"

Kiyo let him wait a while before turning the page again and saying, "Two timer."

He missed her grin. Instead he exploded. "I AM NOT!"

Kiyo yawned, ignoring him again. Yusuke bit his tongue and continued.

"My team needs a fifth fighter. You interested?"

Kiyo turned another page. "How'dyou know I'm any good?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I don't. At least not for sure."

Kiyo snapped her book shut. He was honest, at least. "Fine. I'll meet you here in six weeks," she said. Yusuke nodded and offered his hand to help her up.

She gave him the book and walked away, whistling.

* * *

Kiyo yawned as Yukina helped her pack. She had already packed her fighting clothes and was shoving in jeans and shirts with much less formality than her partner.

"So, will you be coming along?" she asked. Yukina nodded, passing her shoes.

"Yes. Koenma-sama has agreed to reserve us tickets," Botan said from the doorway.

"Also, Kazuma invited me to come," Yukina said shyly. From the blush on her face, she had figured out why Kazuma tailed her.

"How gracious of him, I'm sure," Kiyo said under her breath.

"Mukuro and Yomi haven't entered this year. There are a few teams already formed that are of mostly A-level demons," Botan said.

Kiyo shrugged. "I'm not going to win. I just wanna know who's stronger than me."

Keiko looked up, opening her mouth in objection. Kiyo smiled.

"That doesn't mean I won't try, Keiko." Keiko grinned back. In the six weeks Kiyo had stayed at the compound, the girls had returned every weekend, never seeing any signs of training. In that time a subtle friendship had been made. Kiyo, somewhat an outsider all her life, was finally accepted and was grateful for it.

"Hey, you ready yet? Yusuke's threatening to drag you out," Shizuru said dryly. Kiyo raised her eyebrows.

Firstly, tell Urameshi I'm ready when I'm ready. Secondly, tell him Kuwabara fell asleep in the shower again. Thirdly, remind him that his laundry is drying and Keiko thinks the heart boxers are adorable. And lastly, tell him that he could _try_ to drag me out, but only if he wanted to end his bloodline by inability to sire children," she said, equally dry. Shizuru smiled and delivered the message.

She said goodbye to Yukina, Shizuru and Keiko at the gateway; Botan had gone ahead with the boys.

Genkai was waiting for her just out of sight on the long steps down the mountain.

"Are you well?" was her question as they began walking down. Her anxious eyes betrayed her worry.

"I'm coming with the girls. I'm not missing Yusuke fight," Genkai snapped.

Kiyo ignored the woman's tone. She had always been that way. She hugged the old shihan gently. Genkai stuttered incomplete threats at her.

"Yeah yeah, boil me in oil when I get back, whatever. But take this," she said wetly. Genkai felt a large packet of leaves being thrust into her hands. They glowed with compressed healing energy.

"You'll need to take that twice a day," she said quietly.

"I'm not sick, girl," Genkai growled.

"I know. But it will help. Just take it, please. For my peace of mind," she said, quieter still.

Genkai took the packet resentfully, not wanting to seem complacent. Kiyo would see through it and she knew it. "Fine. But you'd better bring my boy to the finals," she said.

Kiyo shrugged. "I'm not going to win. Yet."

Genkai nodded. "Just keep them from getting killed, then," she said.

Kiyo nodded her agreement. Genkai stopped, and she kept going, taking steps two at a time.

"And take care of yourself as well," the psychic added as an after thought. Kiyo turned around and grinned, going off the steps down a steep path to her travel companions.

"Such an odd parallel… but for what purpose?" Genkai mused, and wearily began to climb back to her compound.

* * *

They met Hiei four hours away from the dock. The short demon glared at Urameshi.

"I hope you haven't gone soft, Urameshi. I don't want to waste my time with a weakling."

"Good to see you too, Hiei," Yusuke said by way of reply.

The demon peered around Yusuke. A look of grudging respect entered his red eyes.

"Kiyo. I hope you intend to fight seriously."

"I always fight seriously, Hiei. It's everyone _else_ that doesn't," she said, grinning. He glowered at her.

"How're things on patrol?" she asked once he had reacquainted himself with Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Well enough, considering I'm babysitting pathetic humans half the time."

"You traveled with Kuwabara for a while, so it can't be that different," Kiyo pointed out impishly.

"Hn. You couldn't find someone other than her?" he said to Yusuke.

"Nope. She seems strong enough," Yusuke said, dropping back. Kurama and Kuwabara followed suit while Kiyo and Botan talked animatedly up ahead.

Hiei gave them and incredulous look. "Strong? She _seems_ strong? Have you any idea what she is capable of? She-" Hiei suddenly flinched as a pebble flicked his cheek.

Kiyo gave Hiei a 'now-that's-not-very-nice-OR-smart' look, and returned to her conversation. Nothing the others said would get him to continue that train of thought.

Botan left them at the docks resorting to her ferrygirl ways and flying to report to Koenma-sama.

A large group of demons had assembled already, waiting. At the sight of Urameshi, mixed reactions were given; outrage, fear, and spiteful respect.

Kiyo drifted away slightly, and felt a demon stroke her back, his hand traveling south. Kurama's Rosewhip beheaded him instantly. He bowed slightly to Kiyo, leading her back to the group.

"The girl's with us. You mess with her, you mess with us. Or which ever of us gets you first. Got it?" Yusuke announced.

One demon ignored him and sidled up to her, hand almost at her neck. Kiyo didn't move. The creature was blown backwards through several trees.

Yusuke grinned as he turned to the crowd, saying, "So, who wants to go to the tournament?"

He was speaking to an empty clearing.

"Come on, Urameshi, stop wasting time!" Kuwabara yelled from the boat.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama talked quietly in the center of the boat; Yusuke and Kuwabra were having a fist fight.

Kiyo was at the prow of the boat, leaning over the edge much more than was wise. The wind lifted her ponytail, her hair streaming out behind her. She didn't look it, but she was listening intently. Kurama was asking about her, Yusuke had Kuwabara in a head lock and was messing up his hair.

Kiyo sat on the railing, feeling good as the sea breeze whipped her face. She had been to the ocean before and she had been on a boat before, but never like this.

Storm clouds rolled in, circling a lone island. Kiyo felt a shiver run up her spine. It was there she would show her talents. A second shiver followed; one of sheer deliciousness. She liked being on the ocean! Why had she never done it before?

"Nervous, girl?" Hiei said from behind her. He had seen her shiver. Kiyo leaned back enough to look at him upside down.

"Not really. I've just never been on the ocean like this before," she said, breathing deeply.

What ever answer he had been expecting, this wasn't what he wanted or expected.

"Hn," he said, but didn't move. When she didn't say anything, he said, "Kurama says you're the one who suggested that oaf join our team again. I don't know whether to be grateful to you for seeing a change in him or angry for making me a babysitter again."

"Where strength might fail, emotions won't. The bonds you all share are worth more than power. If he gets angry enough or worried enough, he'll find a new level. It's just a matter of tapping into that," she said softly.

"But how do you know he'll last that long?" a new voice asked; Kurama.

"His pride won't let him quit before he does," she said, not looking at the redhead. She knew that Kurama was very interested in her origins.

"Besides Hiei, I'll help you baby-sit this time," she added, and was rewarded with a slight trembling of the short demon's lips.

"Hn," he said by way of comment and walked away. Kurama stayed behind her. She was content to watch the waves. She had forgotten the other was there until he asked her a question.

"What is your name?"

"Kiyo," she said, giving him a surprised look.

"Your full name, please."

Kiyo thought a minute, and then said, "Kakunoshin Kiyo. But everyone calls me Kiyo."

Kurama shook himself and walked back the center of the boat. Kiyo sighed. She didn't mention that she had given him her father's last name, which she didn't use. Instead, she settled herself on the deck for a nap, dozing off after a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

And they have arrived! This is mostly a goofy chapter, but things are underway! The team is going to start fighting very soon, with a few scuffles along the way. Stay tuned!

I do not own YYH

**Chapter Three**

When they got off the boat, Botan was waiting for them.

"Our rooms are right next to each other. But Kiyo, we weren't sure where to put you so you have a tiny room in between that joins to both rooms – it's more like a closet, actually, but they cleared it out for you- " Botan said, wringing her hands in distress. Kiyo smiled.

"That's fine, Botan. I'll have some privacy and still be right in the middle of things," she said. Botan's relief was evident.

They found their rooms with little trouble. Kiyo threw her bag onto the small couch that faced a desk, a set of drawers, and a small sink and kitchen. A tiny bathroom was in the corner by the door, leaving a narrow hallway from the entry. She unpacked her clothes, putting them in drawers or in the closet. She opened a blanket on the couch, and plumped a pillow. She placed a few of her books on the desk, followed by a picture, notepad, and pen. She opened the curtains halfway, light making the air a fuzzy gold. She opened the window and sat on the sill, one of her legs hanging out.

Botan knocked and came in from one side, Yusuke barged in on the other. They looked at the small living space in amazement; it felt as if Kiyo had been living here for years, not a few minutes.

Botan saw Kiyo in the window and said, "I just wanted to tell you that we're having dinner in Yusuke's room in an hour." The blue haired girl backed out slowly. Kiyo grinned and nodded, turning to Yusuke.

"The first fight's in two days. Dunno against who yet. We're gonna play cards until dinner gets here. Wanna play?" he asked. Kiyo smiled, enjoying the warmth of acceptance. She nodded and followed him.

For Kuwabara and Yusuke, dinner arrived not a minute to soon. Collectively, they were down 5000 en, two breath mints, and seventy three paper clips to Kiyo. Hiei and Kurama at least had the sense to fold as soon as it became apparent that Kiyo rarely lost at poker.

"Hello boys! Dinner just got here!" Botan said cheerfully, arms full. Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had been looking for ways for Kiyo to cheat, launched themselves at the ferrygirl.

Hiei was a blur, grabbing his food and moving to his windowsill. Kiyo got there next and took some ramen, followed by Kurama. By the time Yusuke and Kuwabara untangled themselves, all of the good food had been taken.

Kiyo proceeded to clean house all night, eventually gaining what amounted to three bottles of nail polish and 2500 more en in I.O.U.'s.

* * *

Kiyo woke up late, yawning. She straightened her tank top and adjusted her pajama pants. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth lazily, splashing her face with water to wake herself up.

She had just come out of the bathroom and was making tea when Kuwabara opened the door without knocking. Kiyo brandished a frying pan with such force that he was blown back into his own room and over a couch.

Hiei knocked and zipped in.

"We were going for a training session this morning. Yusuke thought you would like to join us but you don't seem prepared," he said.

Kiyo rested the pan on Hiei's head, to the demon's displeasure.

"I'll be outside in ten minutes," she yawned, pushing him out of the room and slamming the door in his face. A moment later she opened the door and felt around for the pan and then shut the door again.

Yusuke was about ready to leave when Kiyo walked out of the hotel, yawning.

"You guys do what ever you want. I'll find some cliffs. I'll see you at dinner," she said, waving over her shoulder.

Kuwabara turned white. With a female present he had a better chance of mercy. The evil glint in Hiei's eyes was not at all reassuring.

Kiyo walked through the woods, moving steadily upward. She finally found a rocky outcrop overlooking a bay. She sat down at the edge and let her mind wander. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded in a pale sea foam aura, tiny gray lightnings dashing over it. She smiled slightly and pulled it back in gently, enjoying the buzz of energy over her skin.

All over the island, fighters paused, trying to trace the faint energy from the cliffs. It disappeared. One fighter shook his head sadly; so many inferiors here, and already one had died.

Kuwabara looked better when Kiyo saw him next. He had a band aide on his cheek and a receding black eye, but other than that he was fine. His confidence had gone through the roof, and was getting on Hiei's nerves again.

Kiyo smiled and walked up to her room, eager to take a shower. She saw a short figure trying to pick the lock on her door, cursing fluently. Soft flickers of lightning darted around the silhouette from its contact with the handle. She came up quietly and tapped the person on the shoulder.

It was a kid spinning a yo-yo. Seeing her he jumped back. She looked at what he had been using; a metal strip that was now fried. His hands were raw from touching her door.

Sighing she knocked twice, kicked once, and the door swung open. She touched the handle and welcomed him in.

The kid stared at her. She shoved him in gently and tossed him an apple. She sat on the couch while she leaned against the desk.

"So, you're Rinku," she said, biting into an apple of her own. The kid's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. Word got out that Urameshi had a new team member. Chuu and Jin wanted to find out who he was," the boy said, still on guard.

"You could've just asked," she pointed out. The boy snorted.

"Shows how much you know. Who are you anyway? I thought Yusuke already had a girl friend."

"He does. I'm the fifth fighter," she said amiably. Rinku jerked.

"But you're … you're a GIRL!" he sputtered. She grinned.

"So they tell me. Eat that apple. I haven't poisoned it," she said, taking another bite from her own.

"So that was _your_ seal on the door?" he asked, looking at his hands. Kiyo's eyes softened when she saw he couldn't hold the apple.

"They still hurt?" she asked. He didn't say anything, but Kiyo saw the faint glow of her ki resting on his hands.

"Yeah it's my seal, but it's special, made it myself. It rubs off if a person doesn't open the door properly or isn't welcome," she explained, kneeling in front of him. She gently put one hand over and under his. Her hands shimmered as they recalled the energy to her system. Rinku gasped as the pain left his hands and they turned back to their normal color.

She smiled and shoved the apple at him.

"My name's Kiyo. Now eat," she ordered, grabbing a towel and locking the bathroom door. When she came out, Rinku was gone, and so was his apple.

* * *

It was almost dark when the girls showed up. Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Genkai all came into Yusuke's room to spend one last night of peace.

Kurama was leaning against a couch, Yuskue was playing cards with Kuwabara and the girls (and loosing to Keiko on purpose), Hiei was sitting on the windowsill, when Genkai asked, "Where's Kiyo?"

"The girl's up on the roof. Said she needed some time to think," Kurama said from the couch.

"Probably up there regretting she came," Hiei said from the window. Genkai said nothing and left.

Kiyo leaned against the wall, staring at the sky. She smiled to herself as Genkai stood next to her.

"It never ceases to amaze me how ignorant people are," the old woman said. Kiyo didn't say anything; she wasn't supposed to. "Here you are by yourself, afraid that if people know the truth about you, they'll hate you or fear you. That group down there is made up of some of the most decent people alive and you won't say a word to them!" she snapped harshly.

"Baa-chan," Kiyo started, sighing.

"Don't you baa-chan me. You get your ass down there right now! It's unnerving how much you can be like my stupid apprentice. You're both too stubborn to do what's best for you."

Kiyo didn't say anything. She sat on the wall.

"8th floor, right?" she asked heavily. Genkai nodded. Kiyo sighed again and flipped over the edge.

Hiei was sitting comfortably when something dropped past the window. A hand shot out, grabbing the ledge. Kiyo pulled herself up and knocked on the window quietly. Hiei opened it for her, glaring at her for disturbing his concentration.

Kurama saw her and said, "You could've just taken the stairs."

Kiyo grinned shyly. "Baa-chan was getting upset. She wanted me down here quickly," she explained.

Kurama smiled. "Who am I to contradict Genkai?"

Kiyo's grin widened. She sat next to Shizuru as Yusuke dealt out cards. Kuwabara, seeing Kiyo in the opposition, folded first hand, as did Yusuke.

* * *

Kiyo woke up early. She looked at the clothes across her chair, clothes her grandfather had given her. She ran her fingers over the soft material. She plopped down on the couch, head in her hands. After a few minutes she got up to the sound of a knock.

It was Kurama. He was carrying a tray of tea.

"I thought I heard you moving around," he said, setting it down on her desk. Kiyo pulled on a short over robe and sat on the couch to drink the tea.

Kurama noticed the clothes. Long sleeves, connected by arm guards. Soft gauntlets for under the sleeves. Kiyo caught him looking and shoved them unceremoniously into a drawer.

"Those your fighting clothes?" he asked, sipping delicately.

"Not really. They're too dressy for me," she said.

"I don't know. Depends on the style," he said, eyeing her critically. She didn't reply. She leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees, staring into the cup in front of her.

"We're fighting a relatively easy team in the first round. Team Kuratomo. It will be a good chance for us to see the competition," he said reassuringly. She smiled at him a little and put her cup down. She wondered if she could tell him she wasn't nervous about the opposing teams at all, that she was more nervous about seeing her grandfather and her mother. She half considered it when Genkai came into the room from one end and Yusuke stumbled through the other wearing only his boxers. Genkai gave him a reproaching look. Yusuke blushed and mumbled an apology and went back to his own room.

The chance was gone. Genkai noticed her sad profile and mentally cursed herself. Kiyo looked down at her cup on the table. She noticed ripples, even though she herself hadn't touched it. She knew he was coming.

* * *

Kiyo met them in the lobby. She wore a sleeveless shirt and loose pants like Genkai wore. Her hair was in a high ponytail, a red ribbon tied at her forehead. The others looked at her curiously. She smiled as Shizuru fingered the ribbon.

Kuwabara clasped Yukina's hands and attempted to gaze soulfully into her eyes. He was attempting because Yukina was more focused on talking to Kiyo than on talking to him. She left Kuwabara standing there and went over to talk to Kiyo.

"Kiyo, I have to ask you a favor," Yukina said. Kuwabara, in a last ditch effort to get her attention jumped into the conversation.

"Don't worry, Yukina. I promise I'll protect Kiyo. You don't have to worry-" he said at the exact time Yukina said, "Please keep an eye on Kazu. I don't want him to hurt himself."

Yusuke snickered while Hiei chuckled evilly. Kuwabara turned bright red and began to sputter in his defense.

"B-but Yukina, I can take care of myself – don't even really know Kiyo – how can you say that?"

Yukina looked at Kuwabara and said, "I'm sorry, Kazu, I couldn't hear you. What was it you were saying?"

Shizuru pushed her younger brother out of the way. "He didn't say anything, Yukina," she said, smiling.

Botan and Keiko were looking at her worriedly. Kiyo smiled.

"I won't get hurt, I promise. And Kuwabara doesn't need too much babysitting," she said. Yukina smiled gratefully while Kuwabara opened his mouth indignantly behind her back. Shizuru ploughed her fist into his face to get him to shut up.

Genkai noticed Botan tearing up. "Don't you have someplace to be?" she snapped to Yusuke. Yusuke looked up from his conversation with Keiko and nodded.

"Come on. We have to go now," he said. Hiei nodded, and the group began the walk to the stadium.

Kiyo shivered in the hall as the announcer called their names. They walked out into the sunlight, blinking from the sudden light.

Across the field from them was Team Kurotomo, made up of Sen, Kachi, Kori, Hen, and Matsui. They were a ragged team, a long shot.

Kuwabara's fist clenched. Everyone in the stadium was aware of the fact that he hadn't fought seriously in three years. It would soon be his time to be tested.

Koto was waving up the first fighter. Kuwabara made to go first when Kiyo stepped onto the arena.

"I'm fighting the whole round," she announced clearly. Koto smiled slightly.

"WELL! Hello everyone! Here we are once again at yet another exciting tournament! This year team Urameshi's added a new fighter, Kiyo, who has just proclaimed that she will fight the entire round. Let's see her opponent first!"

One of the demons came forth. Kiyo recognized him as Sen. He fingered an enormous sword. She crouched down, waiting for Koto to announce the beginning of the fight.

"Here we go! The first match of the tournament! Fighters ready…BEGIN!"


	4. Chapter 4

YAY FIGHT TIME! Things are going to get a bit messy in this chapter. And in true YYH fashion, everyone is getting in each other's business. Happy reading!

I do not own any YYH characters

**Chapter Four**

Kiyo watched as Sen charged at her. She felt a distinct let down; his ki was nothing compared to hers. _I come to test my strength, but this is what I find?_ She thought bitterly. From the sidelines she could hear Kuwabara dithering about how she would be killed for sure.

Sen paused, just outside her range for a left hook. Her eyes narrowed; he moved forward slightly in an attempt to strengthen his stance. Mistake.

Kiyo lunged forward, punching him solidly under the chin and then across the face. She grabbed his arm in midair and kicked, sending him straight into the wall. Koto ran to inspect the fighter.

"Winner by knock out is Kiyo! Wow that was fast! It seems this tournament's only female competitor is no push over!" she exclaimed.

Kiyo went back into her crouch, waiting.

At the beginning of each match, Kuwabara covered his eyes, not wanting to see the results. Kiyo knocked out every fighter so quickly that he found if he watched, he pitied them.

Hiei noticed this and said, "And you thought she was a stupid schoolgirl like yourself."

Kuwabara scowled, and then looked at the ring. It was the final match. Kiyo rubbed off a smudge of dust on her face, not really doing any good. She had managed to send all of the fighters into the same crevice in the wall.

Kori was walking into the ring, eyes nervous, when the roar from the crowd died down. Yusuke felt as if ice water had been poured down his back. Hiei's hand was on his sword hilt, eyes darting around. Kuwabara had gone completely stiff and blue with fright as he felt the enormous energy emanating from one being. Kurama prodded Yusuke and Hiei lightly, nodding at the imperial-looking guards that now guarded all of the exits, barring the way with glaives. Hiei's eyes widened as he looked at the entrance directly behind them. A red sash was tied to them.

In the ring, Kiyo stood up, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. Her face was shadowed.

Koto looked up and gasped. Eight figures stood at the top of the steps. Six were guards. It was the remaining two that caught the eye. Kurama's eyes narrowed. They were dressed in clothes very similar to those that Kiyo had had in her room, the only difference being that a cloak was clasped at the right shoulder on both of them.

It was a woman and a man. The woman's hair was a dusty brown and to her ears in a boyish cut. She looked in her late twenties. She stood slightly behind the man, a katana at her side.

It was the man that drew the eye. He was clean shaven with silvery white hair in a short horse tail at the base of his neck. His eyes were a frigid blue. He didn't have the appearance of age, but one instinctively knew he was older by the depths of those cold eyes.

As one the entire stadium rose to its feet, a sign of respect to the man who stood at the steps. He began to proceed down, the woman following a step behind on his right. As he walked past, the demons bowed as they had stood, wordless awe in every line of their posture.

A shadow darted over the crowd. Hiei tried to get a fix on it, but it moved too quickly.

Koto appeared dumb struck, but only for a moment.

"Oh my god! I-I – it can't be! I can't believe it! The Oarashi has entered the stadium! For those of you who don't know, the Oarashi is a warlord from times before Raizen. He alone controls a small portion of land in all three kingdoms! It looks like his most recent descendant it with him… Tsuya Oarashi! Wow! What a complete shock! He never leaves his compound, someone, get him seats in the box…" She would have babbled on had someone not caused her microphone to disappear into shadow.

The man was sitting now, a row directly behind the girls. Keiko looked back in time to see an empty space. A pool of darkness formed and gradually made the shape of a young woman. She sat there, bored. Slightly pointed ears and minute fangs pronounced her demonic heritage. Her clothes were stylized with a slight difference from her companions, and her hair was cut straight at several layers. Her silver dragon slitted eyes were glazed over from ennui. Her clothes declared her a guard of the highest caliber in the service of Oarashi.

Keiko felt a clawed hand resting on her knee. She squealed as a demon gripped her shirt hem lightly. Shizuru and the new girl acted as one. There was a sickening crack as the demon was punched from both sides.

The girl cracked her knuckles and glared warningly at the surrounding crowd. Instantly the seats weren't as crowded as before.

Kiyo looked up from the ring at last. She met the glacial eyes of the Oarashi, not flinching. She gazed at him levelly, the only person able to do so. Kori looked at Kiyo when she turned back to him. She lifted her hand slowly, and spread her fingers suddenly. He dropped to the ground.

She looked up to the stands again, catching the shadow-girl's eye. The girl, who had been sitting as the very picture of boredom with her legs crossed and her elbow on her leg, chin cupped in her hand, lifted her head slowly and lazily moved her hand. It could have been a greeting or a coincidence that she was swatting a fly.

Kiyo smiled grimly and walked out of the stadium while Koto was still doing the count. Genkai stood up and went down to the field and followed her out. Oarashi walked back out the way he came, the shadow girl following.

When Kiyo reached her room she saw the girl from the stadium leaning against the door. Kiyo kicked open the door and locked it behind her.

Once inside, the girl tackled her.

"KIYO NEE CHAN!" The girl screamed. Kiyo began to turn blue from lack of air.

"Saku imou chan! Can't… BREATHE!" she managed to gasp. The dark haired girl leapt back, smiling. She helped her childhood friend to her feet.

Kiyo couldn't help but smile as Sakuya began opening all the drawers and cupboards, testing the water in the bathroom, and just being curious in general. Kiyo changed her clothes while Saku waited in the hall before going for a walk with her.

Kurama sat with Hiei and Yusuke in the hotel. The girls had rushed off to find Kiyo, Kuwabara trailing after Yukina like a lost puppy. Genkai had vanished and Kiyo was no where to be found.

It was just as well. The three of them didn't want Kiyo present for what they had to say. At least not yet.

Yusuke spoke first. "I can't believe the energy coming from that guy. It was incredible. How can he be from before my ancestors time and still be alive?"

Hiei looked to Kurama. The redhead was searching his memories of his other self, and found what he wanted.

"He's a legend among the Makai. I remember even in my youth that he was already ancient and had long since retreated to his lands. Most people only know the legends. That family typically stays out of any important affairs. To stay below the radar."

Hiei nodded, and Kurama continued. "He was a warlord of sorts. About four hundred and fifty years before your ancestor came into the spotlight he had an army the likes of which has never been seen again. But for some reason he disbanded his armies and by another quirk of fate came to find an expanse of land on which there were no borders to the other two kingdoms. He's lived their ever since. Some of his army still remains with him, no one knows why."

Hiei fidgeted as Yusuke spoke. "I say we ask the girl. Did you see the way she looked at him?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes. And that woman next to him had almost the same build…"

"Kiyo's eyes were identical to Oarashi's…" Yusuke said, trailing off.

Hiei still said nothing, remembering what Kiyo had told him.

_"You don't need to feel any loyalty to me. You don't owe me any. If they ask, tell them. Or tell them anyway."_ Despite her words, Hiei couldn't get over the knot in his stomach at the thought of betraying her confidence. He also had the sneaking suspicion that she might tell Yukina who was her brother if he did.

Yusuke brushed it off. "It couldn't be. That woman would have to be her mother and Koto said she was the most recent descendant."

Kurama nodded, unable to displace the uneasiness he felt with his agreement.

Keiko and Botan were dragging Kiyo back for a medical check up with Kurama.

Kiyo thrashed violently, but Sakuya held her under the arms while Shizuru held her feet. The girls had met at an onsite restaurant, where Kiyo had promptly tripped over her own two feet.

"I'm perfectly fine!" she yelped. Keiko glared at her.

"You are going to see Kurama. You have a cut and he can clean it out," she snapped.

"I didn't get that fighting. I got that when I tripped down the stairs," Kiyo said sulkily.

Yukina sided with Keiko. "But we can't take any chances. You promised to watch after Kazu for me," she said, smiling.

Kiyo opened her mouth to say something when Saku hit her over the head. Kiyo glared murderously at her friend, who ignored her.

They had almost reached the rooms when Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke came out of their room. They looked in surprise at the captive Kiyo.

Opposite the group were two people; Tsuya and Oarashi. The woman had abandoned her formal clothes for overalls and a tee shirt, while Oarashi was clad in imperial armor and his cape.

Tsuya rushed at Kiyo and picked her up, hugging her and smoothing her hair.

"Oh my little baby! You fought so well today! I'm so proud of you – how'd you get that cut? Did you trip again?"

Everyone began to laugh as Kiyo smiled weakly, a distinct shade of crimson on her face.

Tsuya put her daughter down and looked at her companions. The girls bowed. Hiei said nothing, though Tsuya smiled and ruffled his hair. As introductions flew through the air, it became apparent that the only people not partaking in them were Kiyo and Oarashi.

This was because they were concentrating on each other. They looked very similar. Both had the same elfin features, the same eyes, the same veiling eyelashes. He was at least a foot taller than her, but had the same slender bone structure. Right now they wore the same expression; pensive. In fact, she bore more resemblance to him than she did to her own mother.

After a while Kiyo bowed. The old man nodded regally and began to walk down the hall with her. Yukina whispered something to Kurama and he started to follow when Tsuya and Saku bared his path.

"They need some time alone," Genkai said from behind them.

Kiyo skipped a stone over the waves. She flopped down on the sand, sketching designs with her toes. Oarashi stood upright, his long cloak billowing in the sea breeze. Kiyo didn't say anything; she knew they both were recalling the last time they had spoken, and how it had not ended so well.

He was upset that she had entered the tournament; she was tired of waiting for him to train her. This was the only option she saw.

She sighed and stood next to her ancestor. She felt a knot in her throat. She tried to speak, only to see Oarashi raise an eyebrow. She smiled faintly, and turned back to sea. Maybe this was okay. Maybe this was all they needed anyway.

They started to walk back to the hotel. Her ancestor put his arm around her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

And we are once again back to the awkward phase. You are also going to meet a rather bad man here. Let me know your thoughts; I love thoroughly creepy villains, and looking back, I think I may need to up to creep factor here.

I do not own YYH characters.

**Chapter** **Five**

Kiyo sat down on the couch, waiting for lunch to arrive. She could sense the curiosity almost rolling off all the others in the room. She wished Botan would come with the food soon.

Sakuya had left with her mother and Oarashi. No one had spoken to her since. She looked at her shoes, touching the toes together. Even now they sat away from her, watching from underneath half closed eyes. She closed her own, wishing she could just disappear. She drew her knees against her chest and buried her face under her hair.

She felt someone sit next to her.

"Let's take a look at that cut," a voice said. Kiyo looked up and froze as Kurama looked at her.

"Where is it?" he asked, carefully stripping a leaf from a young shoot.

Kiyo pulled back her hair revealing a cut tracing her upper jaw. It had scabbed over a little, some places still bleeding sluggishly.

Kurama squeeze a few droplets from the leaf and smoothed them over the cut. Kiyo winced slightly. He smiled.

"It stings very much, but it is the best cleanser for wounds that I know," he said, pressing gently on the cut. She nodded and held still.

From the shadows Sakuya watched, the barest traces of amusement on her face. Kiyo saw her and glared when Saku wiggled her eyebrows. Kurama didn't notice.

Hiei glanced over his shoulder suddenly, looking at the exact spot Saku had been. She was gone, but Hiei touched the wall and felt a sharp coldness to his very bones. He sent an appraising glance at Kiyo, who was squirming as Kurama applied another coat of the stinging liquid.

"Done," he said, moving back to survey his handy work. Kiyo instinctively reached for the cut, but he stopped her.

"You'll need to leave it alone or it won't heal."

Kiyo nodded, and he let go of her wrist. She expected him to get up, but instead he leaned back, eyes closed.

Botan scampered through the door, bowing in several guests. She was obviously uncomfortable.

Tsuya, Sakuya, Genkai, and Oarashi entered, Oarashi's estimable personage almost made laughable by the large bags off food he carried, a white apron sticking out of one.

Tsuya ruffled her short hair, smiling.

"We thought you all could use a nice meal," she said, unpacking the food onto the coffee table. Oarashi said nothing but took out the apron and tied it around his waist. Hiei caught sight of two heavily armed guards closing the door, both smiling. Oarashi waved them away impatiently.

Hiei wondered why such an ancient and powerful demon would belittle himself with menial tasks such as catering. Oarashi went over to the kitchen area in the room and got out cooking utensils.

Keiko and Yukina went to help, carefully cutting the vegetables. Keiko had just started when the man grabbed her wrist.

"Slowly, child. The carrot isn't complaining, but you don't want such thin slices. Fighters need energy, and energy means food!" he said gently. Everyone seemed to pause to hear him speak. Unlike in his conversation with Kiyo, his voice was mild and calm. Keiko nodded and proceeded. Yukina also received tips from the ex-warlord.

Kiyo grinned and sat on the counter. Her ancestor glared at her slightly.

"Move. You're in the way of lunch," he grunted. Kiyo's grin broadened. She dipped a finger into a mix and stuck it into her mouth with practiced speed, narrowly evading a slap from a large mixing spoon.

"Kiyo, if you cannot cooperate than I shall have to force you to move," he said heavily. Kiyo grinned and hopped down and went to sit with those not involved with cooking.

Hiei's answer to why Oarashi demeaned himself with cooking was soon answered; he was good at it. Kuwabara and Yusuke began stuffing themselves silly, fighting over the onigiri. The girls talked avidly to Tsuya, enjoying her company. Yusuke paused only once, thinking of the powerful similarity of Tsuya and his own mother, the only difference being that Tsuya preferred fighting to drinking. Hiei, Kurama, and Genkai ate with slightly more reserve, though when Kuwabara reached for the same piece of tempura, Hiei sent him such a withering glare that Kuwabara was frozen in place while Hiei swallowed his food smugly.

Kiyo sat on the open windowsill with Sakuya, both of them dangling their bare feet out of the window and occasionally dropping what looked suspiciously like water balloons onto one unsuspecting passerby after another.

Through a full mouth, Kuwabara asked Tsuya, "What's the story behind those two? I thought she was just an Elite Guard or something."

Tsuya grinned. "She is. She and Kiyo grew up together. She was an orphan who's family lived on our lands and we took her in as a surrogate daughter. Even as they grew up they stayed best friends; Sakuya training and Kiyo studying. They always act like little kids when they're together." Tsuya's grin became somewhat strained as she remembered some other aspects of their childhood that she chose not to disclose to these new allies, however friendly they were.

Kurama glanced up as Kiyo leaned precariously out of the window, gripping the frame with one hand and stretching over the drop to allow another water balloon to plummet. She was laughing, her hair battering her face. He saw the faint scar from the cut he had treated earlier. Kiyo slipped slightly, but caught her balance, her eyes widening momentarily. She jerked herself upright and looked up. Kurama sipped his tea.

Genkai had listened to Tsuya's explanation of the pair's closeness with silent resentment. _Even now she feels guilty. Though I pity her, she does deserve that weight,_ Genkai thought, delicately eating some rice.

Kiyo climbed back in, her face alight. She sat next to Genkai and dove into the conversation. Sakuya followed her cautiously, commenting now and then.

It was half way through the afternoon when their visitors took their leave. Sakuya had come and gone momentarily to say that the second fight was still going on. Kiyo threw open the windows to catch the sounds from the tournament as her friend left, cracking her knuckles.

Shizuru poked Kiyo in the arm. "So. You're some demon's great grand daughter, huh?"

Kiyo nodded, leaning out of the window to watch the people below. Shizuru did the same, flicking ash from her cigarette. She took a drag and sighed.

"He seems like a decent enough guy. Don't know why he bothers to cook, though. A guy with that much power reduced to wearing an apron…"

"He enjoys cooking. Some people paint, some people make music; cooking is his relaxation technique." Kiyo said. Shizuru shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. It was sure bothering Hiei, though," the older girl said, blowing smoke. Kiyo grinned at the image of Hiei watching Oarashi furtively.

Shizuru yawned and stubbed her cigarette, flicking it over the edge.

"You're ok, kid. Just make sure my stupid brother doesn't screw things up," Shizuru said, patting her shoulder before going to her own room. Kiyo sat with her legs dangling over the windowsill.

Hiei spoke from behind her. "You are aware that those guards are still outside even though your esteemed relation has left." Kiyo sighed and turned around.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to keep a low profile," she said, scuffing her feet on the floor.

"Hn." With that, Hiei went back to pick at the remainder of the feast.

Kiyo opened the door and slid out quietly while everyone else was digesting. She was swallowed by a silent crowd of guards, at least a dozen of them. Behind their grim faces, they ranged from the appearances of twenty to seventy year old humans, all in peak condition and with no aura. They spoke quietly, but their broad smiles and quick hugs betrayed their true feelings.

"Miss Kiyo, how are you?"

"They had to hold a raffle for who got to come on duty at the training house."

"Oarashi sama is very happy to see you."

"We are very happy to see you!"

"How's the human world? Did you deliver my letter?"

"Why haven't you come home lately?"

"Any news from the other kingdoms?"

Kiyo smiled and hugged them back, pleased at their reaction.

"You all don't need to stay here. My teammates would much rather have a low profile, and I don't want anyone to be aware of my relationship with Oarashi-sama," she said after answering their questions. One of them, their captain, rolled his eyes.

"We know, Kiyo-dono. We just wanted to drop by and say hello. Besides, this is only a fraction of our force. I always have at least a dozen guards following each of your family. You know that. You were notorious for loosing each and every one of them."

Kiyo grinned and nodded, and he continued. "We won't draw attention. Your companions won't even know we're here," he said, giving her a predatory grin. Kiyo smiled wolfishly back.

"I know. I'm really very glad to see you. I always practice on the cliffs, so if you want to come visit when no ones watching, feel free," she said. She heard something behind her, and checked over her shoulder. The guards backed into shadow, disappearing. The captain bowed to her and did likewise. Kiyo shut the door softly.

Kiyo turned and walked past the boys. They had been silently waiting. Kuwabara was about to open his mouth when Yusuke stepped on his foot. Kiyo looked at him critically before going into her room. They heard the lock click.

Hiei leaned back in his chair. "We won't get much out of her for a while. She won't come out for some time."

Kuwabara gave his a significant look. "So we bring her out here." And he crouched down by the door and held out his hand. The smallest sliver of ki could be seen as he tried to fry the lock.

Kiyo was on the windowsill, leaning against the wall. She felt her wards going up as Kuwabara tried to enter her room. Her power repelled him, shutting out his cry of surprise. She didn't care. She wanted to be alone for now.

Kuwabara was against the opposite wall, nursing his hand. Kiyo's ward had been very strong, and responded a little too eagerly to her wish of solitude.

Hiei opened one eye. "I told you, fool. Now she'll be in their even longer."

Kurama moved from his position against the sill to look at the door. "Besides, it is never polite to try to force something on a lady. It would have been extremely rude breaking in to her room like that."

Yusuke snickered. "Yeah, sure Kurama. You just don't want to say that Kiyo would've fried him."

Kurama smiled. "That is a less delicate way of putting it, I suppose."

Kiyo heard all of it through her window. Sighing, put a chair against the connecting door and walked out the front. She knew they would be focusing on the sound of the chair, not her footsteps. Kurama saw her leaving from the window, as did Kuwabara. Kiyo ignored the taller red-head's shout and went into the surrounding wilderness.

She ran. She felt her muscles moving smoothly into place, her body a masterpiece of discipline and power. She could sense them now. Hiei was close by, darting from tree to tree. She knew he thought of this as a training exercise. Yusuke and Kuwabara were running through the brush in a mad dash. Since Hiei was on her right, she knew without looking that Kurama was on her left.

She burst out of the trees and came to one of the out looking bluffs. She didn't hesitate; she ran to the edge and flung herself off in an elegant swan dive position.

Her four teammates came out in time to see her last steps. Yusuke nodded to Kurama; the ex-thief sent his whip snaking out, coiling around her ankles.

Kiyo felt her progress tailed by the whip. She grabbed it, noting that the thorns had receded a great deal. She swung back and forth, gaining momentum.

Above, Kurama strained, only his experience keeping his hold on the whip. Kuwabara looked at him in panic.

"Well come on all ready! Reel her in!"

"It's not as simple as that my friend. Kiyo is struggling, and if I don't hold it right she'll fall," Kurama said calmly, focusing. Hiei gave Kuwabara a glare.

"Honestly, she is not a fish. This takes more finesse than you can grasp, you oaf."

Kiyo released the whip and landed in a crouching position at the edge of the cliff.

Kuwabara exploded. "What the hell was that about? You could've killed yourself! You can't just go throwing yourself off cliffs! What about the tournament? Or the freaky shadow girl? Or your family?"

Kiyo rolled her eyes and flicked her hair out of her eyes. "You idiot. It's a training exercise. I have to hold myself parallel to the water level and then push myself back up. I wasn't trying to commit suicide."

Kuwabara flinched, his mouth sagging open. Kiyo laughed at his expression. And then she punched him.

Kuwabara flew back into Yusuke, and both of them tumbled to the ground. Kiyo picked Kuwabara up from the ground by the collar and held him above her head, giving him a skeptical look.

"You should not break into people's rooms though. What would Yukina say if I told her you tried to break into my room to look at my underwear? What would your sister say?" She asked evilly. Kuwabara went very pale as she set him down.

"You wouldn't," he whispered. Kiyo gave him an innocent look, and he shuddered.

"I might, and I might not. Just don't do it again," she said, rolling her shoulders. Hiei and Kurama seemed to have been waiting for her to do something. They both were drifting closer to her, cutting off her avenues of escape.

Kiyo casually stepped back, and then darted overhead. She landed and was off. Hiei and Kurama were on her tail, dodging the foliage.

Kuwabara looked stupidly at Yusuke. "What's up with that?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Kurama and Hiei want to see if they can catch her. We should try too. Improve our speed."

Kuwabara nodded and headed after them.

Kiyo's feet made no sound as she darted over the moss, left no imprint to give her away. There was no more light from the sun; it had long since set. She could sense them behind her. Far behind. She had thrown them off half an hour ago, and they were only now discovering the real trail. She walked out of the woods and through the front doors of the hotel. As she walked through the lobby, she caught a man looking at her. That in itself wasn't strange – she was the in all likelihood the only female fighter in the tournament. It was the way he watched her.

He was wearing dress pants and a nice shirt. He didn't look like a fighter, but the way his eyes rested on her body told her he was. He was noting the way her movements were coordinated, how there was no wasted motion. She could see the way he breathed, long slow deep breaths giving away strong lungs. His frame was tall and slender, like Oarashii's. His hair was jet black and pulled back in a short horsetail. His eyes were black. There was no way to discern iris from pupil, and they seemed to suck in the light.

He blinked, releasing her from his gaze, smiled, and raised his glass to her, a thick red liquid swilling around in it. She knew he knew she knew it was blood. She walked up to her room to take a long shower, hoping to wash away the feel of his soulless eyes.

When she came out, a large vase of blood red roses were on her desk, along with an invitation for her to come down to the lobby to celebrate her victory. Kiyo shuddered. Part of her wanted to ignore the invitation, but her instincts clamored that she must find out more about him. He was obviously after something. She knew that, and knew he knew she knew. Without turning, she asked, "What do you think?"

Sakuya melded out from the shadow. Her arms were crossed. "You know what I think. I think we should kill him in his sleep. He is dangerous. I could smell that. He reeks of blood. He loves the taste. You can always tell by the way they smile. They run their fangs over their lip, relishing the next kill, waiting for the warmth."

Kiyo nodded and leaned against her counter. "Well yes, but what did we find out about him initially? I need to adjust the file."

Sakuya shrugged. Kiyo knew she would have the files in her room, along with those on every other fighter present.

"Kuroshi. Age 26. Demon of unknown origins. His team is basically weaklings, but he's managed to get them this far. He fights tomorrow. Has lived in the human world for a while, passes as a mildly successful salesman. That's all the records have on him. But as for me… I don't trust him."

Kiyo nodded again, eyes going out of focus. "So what do you think?" she asked again, referring to the invitation.

"I think I shall have to give you a gown to wear, since he's in formal wear and waiting for you with all the bidders," she said abruptly. Kiyo smiled as her friend stretched a hand into the shadow and pulled out a long hazy white gown. Kiyo's smile turned off at the sight of the low neck line. Sakuya smirked.

"I'll inform the guard to stand by. Ryu-sama is captaining this shift. He's acting as one of the bartenders." With that, Sakuya disappeared into the wall. Kiyo proceeded to change.


	6. Chapter 6

And we get to meet the creep up close and personal. Same as last time, suggestions for the villain are always appreciated, as are any predictions, comments, or thoughts regarding the plot of the piece in general. Things will be getting dicey pretty soon. Happy reading!

I do not own YYH characters.

**Chapter** **Six**

He was waiting for her at a table half hidden by plants. He pulled out her chair and gave her a cruel smile, revealing pointed teeth. She checked her glass unconsciously. He noticed.

"Oh, don't worry. I know that not all share my… unique tastes," he said. His voice was soft. She controlled her desire to shiver.

"I am Kuroshi. My team fights tomorrow. I was impressed by your fight today. You did very well."

He lifted his glass – containing water – and toasted her. "To your impressive victory."

"May you also have similar success," she replied, tapping her glass against his lightly. He shrugged expressively.

"Most fighters at this tournament are useless. Lower level beings, no better than dirt. Trashy humans have even entered," he said, her soft cruel voice washing over her. She didn't say anything. She just sipped from her glass, watching him.

He gave her an apologetic smile. "Of course, there are exceptions. You yourself were obviously holding back. You are plainly a caliber above the others here." She caught the unspoken message: _You could be an equal to me. Will you also be an ally?_

Kiyo shrugged. "What makes you think that?" she said innocently. He laughed.

"You are a member of Urameshi's team. You are female, and therefore must be good for something other than a bed warmer, since that won't help you in the ring. You have no aura that I can sense. And your movement is perfect, effortless."

Kiyo smiled mirthlessly. "I am not sure whether to be flattered that you think so highly of me or angered at your suggestion that you think I'm a fighter as well as a whore."

He smiled back, running her teeth over his lower lip. His drifted up and down her body, taking note of her curves. "Oh, take it as a compliment. Only a man stronger than you would have the privilege of bedding you."

Kiyo smirked. "Then I shall be a virgin for an eternity," she said in conspiratorial tones, her voice dark. _Let him think me an ally, let him think me a friend…_

He chuckled and leaned in closer. "Perhaps, perhaps not. Though if your only reason to coming to the tournament was to find a mate, you could have chosen a better team, Ms. Kiyo."

Kiyo felt Saku's eyes boring into her back as the man ran his finger up her arm. She knew he did not trust her, just like she did not trust him. It was the mutual acknowledgement of that which drew him to her.

"This team has benefits. I am paid for my victories. And besides, the fight is satisfying once the weaklings are weeded out," she said. She felt Saku leave momentarily to compile mercenary records on her.

Kuroshi's elegant eyebrows shot up. "A female, a mercenary, a fighter, and a human. How odd. There must surely be a tale behind you, Ms. Kiyo."

She grinned crookedly. "Perhaps there is. But there are too many insignificant details to keep track of. I prefer to think towards the future. Though by studying the past, one can learn to predict the future," she said fairly.

He caught her question of what he had to offer. He smiled and leaned back in his chair, sipping his glass delicately. He plainly was waiting to talk about his plans.

"You are lovely Ms. Kiyo. It is curious that you are a human and yet are in such a like mind as myself. Perhaps there might be other advantages to this tournament other than deciding kingship." She knew what he meant; _Will you listen? Are you an ally?_

Kiyo smirked and let her teeth run over her lower lip in a slow, sensuous movement. He seemed transfixed by that. She felt him shivering in anticipation.

"We shall see. I find that there are too many fools here to waste my time bandying words with. If there is a profitable alliance to be made by someone who is not among their number, however," she said softly. Kuroshi smiled.

"Very well Ms. Kiyo. An alliance is to be made. You are strong, girl. You are also human. I need not tell you that normally, the stench of your kind revolts me. But you would be valuable to me. Useful. You are intelligent from what I can tell, you are strong." She caught the end of it in his eyes; _And you are like me_.

She felt her lips twist into a cruel grin that mirrored his own. She leaned in, eyes pitiless. She opened her mouth, and was about to speak when a large sweaty hand grabbed her arm.

Kuwabara hauled her to her feet, nearly upsetting the table. Kuroshi rose to his feet as well, a dark purple ball of energy crackling in his hand. Kiyo sent Kuroshi a significant glance and motioned away the energy ball, and turned to Kuwabara.

"What the hell happened? We were having a training session and then you come in and decide to have a date?!" Behind him were Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei.

Kiyo glared at him coldly. "I tired of your games," she drawled. Kuwabara flinched, visibly hurt by her reserve.

Kuroshi stood up. "The lady was dining with me. Kindly release her, or we shall suffer the evening to become… unpleasant." He moved towards her.

Kiyo looked at Hiei. He lightly prodded Kurama.

"Pardon us, sir, but the lady is a member of our team, and we miss her company. Besides, I'm sure she had other plans this evening," Kurama said, putting his hand on Kiyo's shoulder. Kuroshi stopped and looked at Kiyo.

She shrugged off Kurama and nodded curtly to the tall demon. "Well Mr. Kuroshi, your hospitality was admirable. Please excuse me for the evening. My teammates and I seem to be having a personal disagreement." Her eyes were merciless as she gazed at Kuwabara, her face showing obvious contempt for him and those in his company. He stepped back, startled. The others looked equally shocked. She swept past them, and they followed, bewildered by her aloofness.

* * *

It wasn't until she slammed the door of her room and then quietly slipped into the boy's room that she dropped the act.

Genkai was waiting, and she raised her wards. Kiyo collapsed on the couch and yawned.

"Well, that was fun," she said. Yukina came to sit by her, looking concerned.

"Kazu said you were different. Is something the matter Kiyo?"

Kiyo saw everyone in the room tense, and she laughed. "Yes, I'm fine. I just had to find out some things and Kuroshi seemed like a good start."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hn. You mean he wanted you to join in on some nefarious plot and you strung him along like the manipulative woman you are."

Kiyo smiled brightly. "Not quite. I think we were _bordering_ the nefarious plot, but then you all showed up so I had to cut it short. But the point is that he thinks I could be useful."

"Of course. He wants you to be his personal concubine as well as body guard," Sakuya said as she came out of the shadows and sat on the couch. Kiyo winced, and then shrugged.

"I'll just have to dissuade him from that idea then. And it's your fault. You gave me this dress. You couldn't choose something a little more concealing or frumpy?"

Saku shrugged. "Come on, you were posing as a successful and mysterious mercenary fighter. We had to give _something_ to distract him from the details."

Kiyo glowered at her friend, who ignored her. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her bangs. Genkai eyed her critically as she stood up and went to her room.

"You'll be going to the match tomorrow," she said. Kiyo nodded, yawning. Sakuya sunk into her own shadow, bowing to Genkai.

After they were gone, Kuwabara turned to Yusuke. "Urameshi, are you sure we can trust her? I mean, she looked pretty comfortable with that Kuroshi guy."

Kurama watched Hiei closely. He himself was wary of the girl's power. He saw his demonic friend twitch in annoyance, and watched as his hand strayed to his katana.

Yusuke looked thoughtful. "She's powerful all right. But she's not power hungry. She could've come to the last tournament and won, couldn't she, Genkai?" He asked his old teacher. The old woman smirked.

"She could've killed you at any point. She watched all your matches in the last two tournaments. I saw her in the stands once. I sat with her. She told me the moves all of you would make, and how each fight would turn out. She knows every fighter's style here. Sakuya's the same way. Didn't you wonder why Yukina and Keiko only told you they saw her reading or watching movies instead of physical training? She was going over every possible applicant's fighting style, their personal history. Sakuya helped her steal their medical records. She spent those weeks meditating, playing out the possible battle scenarios in her mind. And if you think fighting her without giving her preparation time is a good idea, you're wrong. She has studied centuries of battles. She knows more than I do. She could kill _anyone_ if she had a mind. She and Sakuya, since one is rarely without the other in a large fight. But she still chooses mercy. The way she fights when she plans is the quickest way to defeat her opponent without causing them too much pain."

Kurama closed his eyes, digesting the information. It was plain now that Kiyo was not only strong, but she had an incredible mental capacity. And Genkai placed her friend Sakuya on a parallel level, saying they were barely distinguishable.

Yusuke grinned and thumbed his nose. "Now I wish I were in the opposition. Sounds like I would have a good fight on my hands with her."

Kuwabara didn't look convinced. "I still say she isn't trust worthy. She's too powerful, too smart, and she raises too many questions."

Hiei drew his sword and rested the tip on Kuwabara's nose.

"Listen you oaf, I am tired of your babbling. Kiyo is no traitor. She keeps her word, she will fight for her beliefs, and all she asks is her privacy. I have fought with her before; none of you excepting Genkai know her better than I do, and I know very little. But I trust her. And if the trust and confidence of Genkai isn't enough for you, than maybe mine will be. Your own sister, who sees clearer than most, spent weeks with her. She trusts her. You liked her well enough until you knew what she was. Stop letting your pathetic bigotry cloud your already mundane mind."

Yukina placed her hand on the blade. "Please Hiei, we are all allies here, and if we can't handle each other's company, how will the fight turn out? And Kazu, I agree with Hiei. Kiyo is a good person. I know why she went with Kuroshi tonight. If she didn't, he would have sent pawns sniffing around us. That would put her and her family at risk. She would never do anything to place them in danger."

Kazu flinched. "What do you mean? Her family? They've got an _army_! How could she bring danger to them?"

Shizuru lit her cigarette. "Because remember? Tsuya is the most current descendant of her family that is publicly known. Kiyo is known only to the family. If someone knew that the new Oarashii child was involved in the tournament, that would bring down all sorts of questions. And some people might be out to make a name for themselves and try to kill her. Her death would drag her entire clan… family… whatever you want to call it, into a war. They would win, most likely, but they would loose their dignity and many innocent lives. She would not be able to bear that."

Yukina sighed, her eyes sad. "I am sorry for her. It is very hard to both have to hide your true self and be accepted."

* * *

Kiyo was awake two hours before dawn. She crept into the boy's room and left a note, and was about to leave when a voice asked, "Where are you going?"

Kiyo froze, and then distinguished Kurama by the window. She walked over to him and shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

Kiyo took a deep breath. "I want to apologize." Kurama made a noise to show he was listening. "I tried to avoid telling you all lies, but you asked me questions outright, and I lied. I am sorry." She bowed low, wondering why the hell she was apologizing when she wasn't sorry. Her conscience answered that. She wasn't sorry for why she lied, but she was sorry for the knowledge that he would think less of her for doing so.

When she stood up, Kurama shrugged. She crawled out onto the ledge and hung her legs over the edge. She was about to jump down when she realized that, like herself, Kurama was up at three thirty in the morning.

"I'm going to the beach. Would you like to come?" she asked, glad the lights weren't on. She was only asking to be polite, but she wasn't sure he would see it that way.

Kurama looked out the window. "Might I suggest we take the stairs?"

* * *

Kiyo stretched out on the sand, her breathing following the rhythm of the tide. She was unconsciously tracing the constellations in the sand when Kurama sat down next to her, leaving behind his aimless wandering. She barely noticed. Her body was relaxed. She could breathe out here. The walls didn't suffocate her and the air was cooler. She was just closing her eyes when on her other side, a bleary eyes Sakuya appeared, holding a large pillow like a toddler. Yawning widely, she plopped the pillow down and curled into a ball. Kiyo did the same, facing away from her best friend. Sakuya reached into a shadow and pulled out a pillow for Kurama. Kiyo felt Sakuya fall asleep. But next to her, Kurama stayed awake, watching the stars.

She knew because she checked.

* * *

Kiyo went to the arena before anyone else had entered it. It was an eerie contrast to the utter chaos that had been yesterday. The empty stands loomed above her. She leaned against the wall that would separate the crowd from the fighters. She let her mind roam, and slowly, the battle began to take shape.

Kuroshi was an enigma. She and Sakuya hadn't found much on him, and all the official documents dismissed him as a lower level demon. Whereas before they had been unsure, now they had to second guess themselves, something that was never good. He was obviously concealing his true power, meaning that the fighting style that he had used in the tapes of him had been false. The tournament would be when he began to let loose.

She focused on his opposing team instead. She knew they all favored to use ki instead of hand to hand combat. She had gauged their abilities fairly well in the days she had spent walking around the island. High defensive powers, midrange offensive. Should a fighter break through those defenses, they would have a clear shot.

A can rattled down the steps. Kiyo moved her head to the side as a cross bolt buried itself into the stone.

Kuroshi pointed the crossbow up, smiling slightly.

"You knew I was here," he said, approaching her. She shrugged and turned back to the arena. He moved with a quick half step; he would be good at darting in and surprising his opponent. Even when relaxed, his arms instinctively stayed close to his heart; he had received a dangerous blow there before perhaps. Either that or his reflexes were fastest from that position of a slightly bent arm. Maybe it was both.

He stood next to her, and she eyed him out of the corner of her eye. His posture was entirely different. He had either been bluffing or was bluffing now. She turned her thoughts back to the match.

"What do you think of the Onigumo team?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence. She shrugged.

"Wouldn't you like to know? But you've already got this match planned, so why ask me?"

He smiled, running his fangs over his lip. "Clever girl. I want to hear what you think of them."

"And let you use my strategy to advance you to the next round? I think not," she said easily. He smiled.

"Make sure to come to the match now. I'll need an inspiration."

Kiyo raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"If it's more entertaining than listening to that idiot Rei-tan explain his conquest of the Makai, I might drop by. But then, his mistakes are most amusing. "She cracked her neck and started walking up the steps. His laughter followed her out, making her hair stand on end.

* * *

Sakuya was waiting for her in the woods. She glanced towards the stadium, pupils barely visible and fangs bared in a silent snarl.

"I still say we kill him in his sleep, nee-chan," she said softly. Kiyo sat down, head in her hands.

"I don't know if we could, Saku imou-chan. If he's already approached me, then it's likely he's approached other demons as well. For what purpose I don't know, but I mean to find out."

Saku nodded. "You want to get them all, don't you?"

Kiyo's mouth stayed in a grim line. "Of course," she said, pausing. She looked at Saku and took her friend's hand.

"And we will get them, by _any means necessary_."

Sakuya tightened her grip, but said nothing. She nodded, and moved away to report back to Oarashii. Kiyo stayed in the same spot, staring into nothing.

* * *

Yusuke-gumi sat in the stands, waiting for Kuroshi to finish his last opponent. He was clearly toying with the lower level demon. Keiko looked around, confused.

"Where is Kiyo? I thought she would have wanted to come to the match," she asked.

"Yeah, especially since her dinner date is in it," Kuwabara muttered. Hiei sent Kuwabara a glare that had the larger boy blue in the face.

Kurama didn't look away from the arena. His face was intent as he watched Kuroshi stalk his enemy.

"She _is_ here, Kuwabara. She just wanted a different perspective."

Kuwabara jerked. "What? Where? I don't sense her anywhere…"

Shizuru snorted. "Che. You don't need to sense her, little brother. Just look at the top row."

As one, the group turned to look where Kiyo was standing.

Kiyo stood, leaning against the threshold to the stadium. Even far away, they could tell she was focusing on Kuroshi. Something in her stance made Yusuke shiver; he could feel contempt rolling off her as Kuroshi darted in and stabbed his hand through the demon's stomach, just missing the heart in favor of his hand visibly wrapping around the spine to crush the vertebrae one at a time. Kuroshi smiled as the demon's screams covered the cheers of the crowd.

The demon collapsed, having a seizure as he went into shock. Kuroshi stood above him, and glanced at Kiyo. He slowly licked his fingers clean as Koto helped the medics lift the injured demon onto a stretcher.

Kiyo's posture changed slightly to Kurama's view; her mouth turned upwards in a cruel smile. She ran her teeth over her lower lip sensuously as she applauded mockingly.

The effect this had on Kuroshi was astounding. He shuddered slightly, and took a step toward her without realizing it. Kiyo's smile grew, and she backed into the passage, out of sight.

* * *

Kiyo sat on her couch, rechecking her wards for the fifth time. She curled her knees to her chest, stifling as shiver. Kuroshi had responded a little too much for her liking to her ploy.

She turned to the window; she could hear the others entering Yusuke's room. She had no desire to be present for the inevitable questions, but she was worried about leaving her room.

_No_, she corrected herself, _frightened. You are frightened of him. Frightened of what he wants to do, and what he wants to do _to_ you._

She stood up, readying herself to jump out her window, when a soft knock on her door made her pause.

She knew it was Kurama before she leaned against the door. She felt his tranquility, and rested her head on the door, sinking into his palpable sense of peace. She opened the door and dragged him in, shutting the door before Kuwabara could jump in after.

Kurama was startled at her suddenly dragging him into her bedroom, but decided not to comment on it.

Kiyo sat on her couch, getting herself under control. Kurama's presence made her both edgy and relaxed. Relaxed because of his calm, edgy because you could never predict what went on behind his eyes.

On that vein of thought, she noticed how carefully he watched her. Slowly, an idea began to formulate in her mind.

Meanwhile, Kurama began to speak.

"Kuroshi seems to have some skill," he said slowly.

"More like a penchant for killing," Kiyo muttered, toying with her lower lip. She stared off into space, forgetting he was there. After a long silence, Kurama made to stand.

"I should go. You clearly have some scheme in mind," he murmured.

Jerking out of her revierie, she made to stop him. "No! You're fine. I-I don't mind," she said, stammering a bit. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. Kurama watched her coolly, considering. He nodded.

"I think I will go get a book," he said by way of explanation. If Kiyo was a bit flushed when he returned, he had the decency not to comment.


End file.
